


Movie Night

by Arejare



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Night, Sans is teasing you but he's not a meanie, Some sweet sweet fluff, can be read gender neutral, you want fluff you get fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arejare/pseuds/Arejare
Summary: You and Sans spent the night with some old 30s flick and before you can bat an eye he confesses something he didn't planed to!





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Because of a prompt at discord you've got this. I'm not to blame! I just write the fluff! :D

He knew, that you were a cinematic freak. That was actually part of which was making you more charming to him. But you always dig out the oldest and oddest flicks you could probably find. You were very enthusiastic and tried to drag him and Paps into old video stores or sometimes at Sundays on flea market to hunt for a new DVD for your collection.  
  
This evening you brought a thing you had for some time in your collection and called it a classic. Originally you all wanted to watch the movie together but Papyrus got a last minute call by Toriel for an impromptu meeting with some high ranked politicians. And because Papyrus was the mascot of monsterkind and could ease only with his presents itself almost each atmosphere to a relaxed and positive working climate, he was an inevitable part of every meeting with a new party.  
  
Also Papyrus wouldn’t be Papyrus if he wasn’t aware but also wonderfully indifferent about his role. Not to say he was still heartbroken not to be able to anticipate your movie night.  
  
You should start without him, he said, and he promised to rejoin you two as soon as possible.  
  
The movie you brought was from the mid 30s. A ‘screwball’ comedy, you’ve explained but before you could continue, Sans started to screw up the next few minutes each sentence with puns until you couldn’t take it anymore.  
  
“One more and I screw the head of yours in directions you never wanted!”  
“ouch, does that mean, you only want to screw my head but not my heart?”  
“You don’t even have a heart to screw!”  
“rude.”  
“But true!” You stuck out your tongue in a quick move. And as always he felt the weird urge to snatch the tiny pink thing just to see it more squirm.  
  
But as quick as you let see your tongue as quick it was gone. In and single motion you slide to the DVD player and put in the movie. A few moments later the ostentatious score of the intro started.  
  
It wasn’t as bad as he thought, but a bit tedious at the beginning. After a while you both sprawled out lazily on the couch, your legs on his lap, one of his dangling off the edge of the cushions and one cocked and lent at the rest. His phalanges were idly stroking over the soft and warm skin of one of your ankles.  
  
Relaxing…Yeah, he could enjoy this.  
  
On the other hand he also could use some lines to vex you…  
  
“ya know who he reminds me of?”  
“I want to see the movie!” You complained absentmindedly.  
“oh yeah?”  
“Yeah?”  
“oh yeeaah?”  
“Yeah!”  
“oh yeeeaahh?”  
“Okay, you got me. Yes!”  
  
Just a moment later he intonated “all on board-“ and got even louder “cries the engineer!”  
  
“Oh, shaddap!”  
  
You throw a pillow after him which he caught chuckling.  
  
“thanks,” he winked. You groaned. For a moment you remained still, then, in a surprisingly rush turn, you fell-jumped on him to grab for the pillow. But he was faster.  
  
“nu-uh. mine!” A shit-eating grin was plastered all over his face and your lips turned in a pouting he only could adore on you, you still grabbing for the pillow out of your reach. He was holding you down by pressing one of his hands on your shoulder.  
  
He snickered. It was way too much fun to ruffle your feathers! You were an easy target and easy to fluster too. He lo– He enjoyed this about you as well.  
  
“But I want it!”  
“nope.”

“Gimme!”  
  
“rude.”  
  
“Please?” You sounded everything but pleading.  
  
“hmm….”  
  
“Pretty please?” He wasn’t convinced but decided to grant you mercy.  
  
“better.”  
  
With that he dangled the pillow in front of you. But before you could get it he yanked it away from you once more. You made an angry noise that almost made **him** to try this stunt again to get you to redo that noise. However, he wasn’t cruel and ultimately he was holding the pillow in front of you. Quickly you snatched it out of his hands, sticking your tongue out a second time. And again he felt the twitch inside. With a huff you flopped the pillow on him and got comfortable again.  
  
Hm… That was actually nice.  
  
For a few more minutes you followed the story on the TV screen. With your warm body snuggled against him he felt how sleep started to creep up on him. His eyelids became heavy. What a nice, cozy feeling. Maybe the movie wasn’t that bad.

  
  
“Stars, this guy is annoying!”  
  
He chuckled lazily.  
  
“yessir!”  
  
“Believe you me!” You impersonated, getting warmer with the flick, like himself.  
“although i wouldn’t say stuff like that crap.”  
  
“No?”  
  
“nah… more like ‘here am i! what were your other two wishes?”  
  
“Pff.. That you are charming and handsome. But I guess not all wishes come true.” You grinned proud about your come back. Oh, that look on your face! His soul made a little jump and he could feel how the magic in his bones became a tad more radiant. He grinned and placed a hand on his chest in mock offense.  
  
“oh, that burns!”  
  
“Not as much as the crash you just made!”  
  
“so you would say, I crushed on you?”  
  
Wait, what?!  
  
“uh… i mean… i crashed on you, like on a pillow, because we lie on the couch!” He almost stumbled over his words to get them out as fast as possible. Crash indeed!  
  
Oh-ohh… You were dead silent. Your smile was awkwardly stuck on your face, frozen in shock.  
  
“i mean… i…” The thumping in his soul made it impossible to think and he could feel when his own body became paralyzed, too. Only the hot-cold burning on his cheekbones told him that a bright cyan was slowly dusting all over them. Why didn’t you say anything? He could feel how he started to hyperventilating, but how was this possible, if he didn’t need to breath?! Too many questions!  
  
The urge to teleport away was flaring up and in the same second when he decided to quit you finally spoke. Slow and processing what he had said: “Did you… said you have a crush on me?”  
  
“uh…” Very eloquent, Sansy boy… And oh, the blushing deepened… Damn!  
  
Your eyes became wider, realizing that the heard was, indeed, an accidental confession. And with the realization your own cheeks started to burn in heart-wreaking cute, red shade!  
  
Of course you would react like that! Of course! How could he actually think this old bag of useless bones wouldn’t creep you out! A friendship was one thing, but love?! Urgh, did he just thought…?!  
  
He had to try to fix it as long as your stupor remained!  
  
“i… sorry. it’s nothing." He sighed and diverted his eyesockes from you, he couldn’t bear to see your disgust "i – “  
  
“Stop!” He flinched and his eye lights flickered back to you. You looked so serious when you reached a hand for his face to cup his still deep cyan cheekbones. “I won’t hear anything of this! See… “ And now it was you, who couldn’t look him into the eyes “I thought you see me just as a friend… And I… “ you sighed deep and shifted a bit to lean in closer - Hesitated. Your eyes became even bigger and he could see and even feel how your breath quickened… But his soul! His soul felt as if it would jump out of his boney cage! If his soul…!

Oh…  
Oh, your lips were so soft! It felt as would warm snow melt against his teeth, which hum in the gentle buzz of his magic wherever you touched him.  
  
Unconsciously he closed his eyes and buried his phalanges in your hair to cup your head, to pull you closer to him; to pull you deeper into this kiss, that made his soul buzz with the same fluttering feeling like his magic – and you eagerly followed!  
  
A soft moan slipped from you and gave his soul another kick. Sans didn’t knew if he could stand this for any longer, it was too good to be true!

  
He had no idea who eventually broke the kiss, but he found himself resting his forehead against yours, eyes locked with yours and you both wearing a tender, genuine smile while your hands and his were softly stroking your others chins and cheeks.  
  
“i… can’t believe it…”  
  
“Believe you me!” You said, grinning mischievous when you were quoting the earlier line. You both chuckled. Sans closed his eye sockets, still in disbelief, his head bending a bit into his back and you buried your face in the crook of his neck, some more snickering.  
  
“We two are really something, aren’t we?” you asked muffled.  
“uh-hu…”  
  
You shifted a bit to nestle yourself more comfortable against him and to look into his eyes again. When had his arms wrapped themselves around you?  
  
You rested your chin on your arms, which were crossed over his chest. Was that even comfortable for you? Okay, you had the pillow, still… He was only bones. Absentmindedly your thump stroked over your lower lip. A worried look washed over you. Your eyes searched for his.  
“You are okay with it?”  
  
The uncertainty in your voice mirrored his own, glimmering in his chest. Was this really a good idea? Didn’t you deserve something better?  
Could he be so selfish…?  
  
“i am if you are…?”  
  
“Certainly I am! If I had known earlier, but I was afraid that –“  
  
He stopped you with another kiss, silencing his own and your insecurity.  
Stars, it still was so good! Yeah, if he just had known earlier…  
  
The burst of the opening door startled you both. Not a second later the boisterous voice of Papyrus filled the room and drown out the forgotten movie on the screen.  
  
“GREETINGS DEAR BROTHER AND EQUALLY DEAR HUMAN FRIEND, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS RETURNED FROM HIS MOMENTOUS MISSION TO ENJOY THE SNUGGERY PLEASENTNESS OF OUR HOME AND ONGOING MOVIE NIGHT, NYEH HE HE!”  
  
“hey bro, great you are home again…” Sans managed to say in his usual laid-back manner. You hadn’t moved an inch, eyes torn wide open like a deer in the headlights.  
  
“OH, I DIDN’T KNEW THIS WOULD BE A CUDDLE PARTY AS WELL! BUT FEAR NOT! NO CUDDLE MOVIE NIGHT WOULD BE PERFECT WITHOUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND NOW I AM HERE TO RECTIVY THIS GRIEVANCE!”  
  
Finally you chuckled a bit about his speech and climbed off from Sans to make room for Papyrus to join you two on the couch – of course in a more appropriate position. Sans and you could work out your situation later and in more peace. But for now you would indulge yourselves with some more nice movies with good friends, good food and bad laughs.


End file.
